Why Did I?
by GirlOnBlazingFire
Summary: Beck and Jade have broken up. They want each other back, but their chances are slowed, when Jade gets memory loss, and many things fall into place. Will Beck and Jade ever get back together again? Rated T for language and scary moments. Every review will make me smile.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End

One_ of my first Bade fanfictions, I believe it was my third. If anyone has gone on the Victorious wiki, and read it on there, well it is here, and it has been updated, fixed spelling errors, and it's longer. Of course this takes place after the Bade breakup in 'The Worst Couple'. This is kinda scary, so beware. This is probably my longest fanfiction so far. Despite the scary moments, this is a very sweet fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this. This fanfiction includes some Cabbie and Tandre moments, they are mild, but still. This has a reference to The Worst Couple, and Stage Fighting. This is pure Bade, and with some of Jade hating Beck and Tori together. So if you are a Bori fan, I suggest you to please leave. This also includes some Anti-Jori in it. Don't get me wrong, I love Jori friendship to death._

_Remember, this is Rated T for scary moments and mild language. So anyone below the age of 12 (I would say), or think you might get scared, I advise you to turn back now. Also if you are a big Bori fan, there are many moments where Jade hates Beck and Tori being close, I also ask for you to turn back now. Also: Bori fans, please don't get upset, I support all opinions. I also want to point out, that I don't hate Bori. Thank you, and enjoy my fanfiction. :)_

**Disclaimer: ********I do not own the Nickelodeon show, Victorious. If I did, Beck and Jade would be back together by now.**

* * *

Jade's POV

I told Beck that if he didn't come out by the time I said ten, I would be going home, and we would break up. After I counted to 3, I heard Beck come, and then when I heard Beck and Trina yell, I stopped because dumb Trina tried to stop him from getting to the door. When I heard the screaming end, I continued counting. But when I said 10, I was shocked he didn't come for me. I was about to open the door to see if Beck was OK, and ask him if he was sure, but I remembered what I said, and left in sadness and shock. When I came home, I edited my profile, and got my scissors to try and think of anything to cut, but all I could think was Beck, and what he did. So I just went to bed, but I had the scariest dream of Beck.

I was alone at school, by my locker, I yelled "Hello!?" but no one came, so I looked around, down the hall, up the stairs and in the classrooms, nothing. But suddenly I was at Tori's house (ugh), and I saw Beck and Tori, just the two of them, hanging out, having popcorn, and laughing. So I screamed "Hey! Tori!" But when Tori looked at me, her eyes were on fire (Not literally, but that would be awesome, just where her pupils would be, was fire instead), and she got outta her chair, and walked up to me (even with the eyes, she was scary, but I liked it), and said in a deeper voice "Leave us also you Scissor freak!" I immediately wanted to punch Tori, but I could not move my fists. I stared at Beck "Beck, I'm sorry, let's get back together!" I yelled, then I turned my head to look at Tori, but Trina, looking unbelievably pretty, was there instead, then she faded into Cat, and then back to Tori. I looked at Beck, who walked up to me and said in a possessed voice: "I am NEVER going to be yours again, it was all your fault." The "It was all your fault" keep repeating, then I was on the bunny at The Gorilla Club, it was moving about 3x time as fast, which for some reason scared me. With just me and Beck there, I was screaming for Beck to come, then he was right in front of me, and even when the bunny went through him, he didn't get hurt. Beck said in the same voice "Faster Bunny, Faster bunny!" When he said that, the bunny moved faster, and I keep yelling for Beck to help me, but then suddenly, I was thrown off the rabbit and I felt broken, the last thing that happen was Beck repeating "It was all your fault" until I woke up, almost screaming, What did I do wrong?

Beck's POV

"I'm gonna walk out that door, and I'm gonna count to ten. If I get to ten, and your not out there, I'm going home, and were over." those words rung in my head until Jade counted to 3, then in a trance thinking of how much I loved Jade, I walked to the door, then when she counted to six, Trina jumped on me and I realized what happened. While I was yelling at Trina, I was thinking that Jade and me fight a lot, but I'm the one who calms her down, that wasn't happening, but instead we were fighting, from Jade thinking Tori was trying to flirt with me on her first day, from us questioning if we were a perfect couple. When I was finally free from Trina, I walked to the door, and I realized that if I opened the door, I would not be happy with the relationship, I would be stuck continue fighting with Jade. When she said ten, I thought that I did a bad choice. I just decided to play cards so I could think of what to do now without my girlfriend. But when I came home, I went straight to bed, and then had a nightmare.

I was sitting at the usual lunch table in the Asphalt Cafe, and for some reason Andre and Tori, along with Cat and Robbie didn't have lunch, but they were kissing and Jade wasn't there. So I just left the table to go find Jade, but when I went though the building, I ended up in Jade's room, with no pictures of me, just scissors. I looked in the drawer, they were filled with nothing. Then I was at the poker table, and Tori was there looking all flirty, and across the room, Jade was standing there. Then she yelled "Hey! Tori!" Then Tori went up to her, then I was standing right in front of Jade and I felt like my mouth was under some type of control, and I said in a voice I would never say "I am NEVER going to be yours again, it was all your fault." I wanted to say "Jade I'm sorry get back together with me." Then I was sent to The Gorilla club, and Jade was riding on the bunny (weird) about 3 times the normal speed, I was trying to stop the ride, but for some reason it just went faster, until Jade was thrown off the ride, I tried to run for Jade, but I couldn't, then she disappeared. Then I was sent over to the hospital, with Jade unconscious, the heart meter thing went "beep, beep, beep" I walked to Jade and held her hand, and said, "I love you, please don't die." After that last word, the heart meter went "beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeep" and I said "No, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be, Jade can't be dead, I love you Jade, and I'll never stop!" Then I woke up, and I said, "Is my dream a hint?"

Beck's POV

I was in Sikowitz's class, and I was finishing writing a script for Mr. Gradstein's class. It was a 10 page script about a couple who keep on breaking up and getting back together. Then the male just cheats on her, because he is tired of dating, and breaking up with her. So the girlfriend has to sing a song (made-up or real), and before the performance, she injuries her head, and so he breaks up with the girl he was dating, and kisses his old girlfriend, and they get back together. After working on the script for 3 minutes, class began, Sikowitz came in and said that today's lesson would be about stunt work. We had to perform a scene in the blackbox theater that had a stunt in it. Tori asked that we already did that, but Sikowitz didn't remember, so we had to do it again. The other lesson was about Ad-lib. After school, Sikowitz texted me my partner who was Jade.

Jade's POV

"WHHHHAATTTT!?" was what I said after I got the text. I was about to text Sikowitz that I didn't want to be Beck's partner. But he wouldn't let me have a different partner, so I just went to Nozu to have some sushi. Where Cat and Robbie where oddly flirting with each other. Afterwards, I texted Beck to video chat so we could discuss the script, but he said he had to work on a script for Mr. Gradstein's class, and told me we could work on it tomorrow. I rejected because I needed to create a new "What I hate" video. Then after 3 weeks went by (After Tori & Jade's Play date), and we had to perform the scene on the blacktop, because some students were practicing a play that was to perform in less then a week. But I didn't except what happened during our scene.

I don't remember what really happened after the stunt we had to do. So to save you and me time, I'll tell you what happened during the scene we had to do the stunt. We started the scene with the couple in a fight (we used Beck's play). Maria was telling that she was sick and tired that he (Jack) kept on cheating on her with many girls, like Maria's best and close friends, Vanilla, Candy, Summer, and Jane. Jack then said that he can't decide between any one of the girls. "Ok, that's it, I'm just gonna go on stage, sing the song, and leave. I hoped you enjoyed our conversation, because it's the last one your having with me." "No." Jack turns Maria to him, and he says "Don't go, or my bad side will come up." Maria then leaves, and...ok, this is where the stunt happened, and I don't remember it that much, but I do remember that Jake was supposed to punch Maria, and falls unconceiess (misspelled), but what happened was an accident. I was leaning on the catwalk rail, and then suddenly for a different stunt scene, I fell through the rail, and that's it, you'll have to talk to Beck about it.

Beck's POV

After Jade fell through the railing, and hit her head, everyone was frozen, even the actors in the play rehearing froze. I was lightheaded, I then realized, that my dream was telling me something, the bunny going fast, and Jade getting hurt was a hint that she would get hurt. The hospital scene, Was Jade going to die? I then ran off the catwalk down to where Jade was, her head was bleeding, and she was as lifeless, as Robbie would be if Cat asked him out. "See, this is what happens when you mix teenagers and acting scenes that include stunts!" Sikowitz said as he got his phone out. I was already in tears because all of Jade's life would be gone if she didn't survive. Jade can be a mean spirit, but underneath, she is a sweet, and caring soul. Then after 5 minutes, an ambulance came and took Jade to the hospital. I asked Sikowitz if I could miss class to go visit her. He said yes, as long as the paramedics said yes, and I could take Cat. They said yes and then me and Cat went in the ambulance, and we looked at Jade as the doctors toke care of her. After 10 minutes, we were at the hospital, and they toke Jade to a surgery room, where we couldn't stay. I then recalled the night when we broke up. I made the wrong decision, my dream told my this is what would have happened if we broke up, what would happen. I told myself, 'If Jade was alive, I would get back together with her.' After an hour, the doctor told me to go in (not Cat because she fell asleep, and was dreaming about Robbie and her as a couple I think). When I saw Jade awake I ran to her, and kissed her. "Jade, how are you doing?" "I'm fine, why did Victoria (Tori) push the bunny to make me fall." I was about to tell her that it didn't happen, but I thought she must've had a concession. "Jade, Can we get back together?" I asked, but what she said next, shocked me: "What? Were we a couple? If so, I don't remember you being my boyfriend, or even who you are." I suddenly felt really lightheaded because if she didn't die then she would forget who I am. Jade, I'm sorry I broke up with you. Why Did I?

* * *

_Awww...poor Beck & Jade. Also, I know that a different teacher was used for the stunt class from Stage Fighting, but I felt like using Sikowitz. Why? Because I felt like it._

_Nothing much to say for this author's Note, so please, review. (Prays that you guys review). I hope we can get up to 10 reviews before I add my second chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Falls Into Place

_Alright! Chapter 2 is now up. Let's hope I don't mess this up. Nothign much to say, except thank you to: Yoghurt IceCream, and BADExxxxxFOREVER for the nice reviews. Alright, let's continue with 'Why Did I?' Also, this is the first real chapter where Jade starts hating on Beck and Tori._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious under any circumstance. Nickelodeon owns it. And if I did, then this fanfic would probably be an episode.**

* * *

Beck's POV

I left the room, about to faint, really lightheaded, and I went to the doctor and asked him about the full details. "Well, she the force of her head falling of the railing has caused some minor brain damage, but the worst part is that she forgot about 52% of her memory." I then felt seriously lightheaded and I said "Um...I have to watch my friend." I left him in shock. Cat was awake when I came back to her. "Hi Beck! Is Jade awake? Can we go to her?" I didn't want to disappoint Cat, what I wanted to say was this 'I'm sorry, but Jade's asleep, and let's not disturb her' but instead I said "She's awake, you can go on and check on her." I was in a daze thinking about our [me and Jade's] future, as far as she knows, we have no history. When Cat screamed and ran into the room, I snapped outta the trance and yelled "Cat!" and ran in there. Cat was already hugging Jade and get this, she (Jade) actually enjoyed it! She was giggling so hard, I was convinced I was dreaming.

"So Catherina (Cat), how are you doing?" "I'm doing really good Jadelyn, that is your real name right?" "Yes Catherina, it is." "I've never seen you in a good mood since...ever. By the Way, you never call me by my real name." Cat said, and I felt her mood would slowly fade. "But aren't you usually called Catherina?" "What's that supposed to mean?!" then Cat left the room, upset by her comment. Me and Jade stared at each other, until I said goodbye, and left the room, to an upset Cat.

I sat by Cat and said "Jade lost more then half of her memory." Cat looked like she was going to cry, so I asked her if she'd like a hug, she nodded her head yes, and we hugged, afterwards, I talked to the doctor, when she would be going back to school. "Well, it looks like she hasn't lost any physical abilities, she knows how to do simply activates, and all that stuff, she wouldn't go back to school 'til about...what day is it?" "Wednesday (misspelled)" "Then she wouldn't go back until 6 days, so next Tuesday." "Thanks doctor." Then with Cat crying as we went home (school was over by the time we were done), I wished I could go back in time, and get back together with Jade, then on that very night, I had a dream of what would probably happen, when Jade got back to Hollywood Arts.

I was standing back in the hospital room with Jade. She was sleeping . I walked to Jade, and told her that I wish she remembered who I was. I was Beck Oliver. 16 years old. I go to Hollywood Arts. I am an actor. I broke up with Jade, but want to go back. Then I was sent to Sikowitz's classroom. It was like a normal day at Hollywood Arts, except there was a new guy sitting by Jade. "Hi Beck." Tori said all flirty, and twirling her brown hair. Then everyone except for the new guy, and Jade disappeared. "So, are you single?" the guy asked. "Of course Damien!" Jade excitedly said. Then they kissed, I was surprised, but they didn't notice. Then I was sent to Jade's room, filled with her scissors, butterflies, and everything she likes. It looked exactly the same it usually does, but instead of me, it's Damien. She loves Damien.

Then I was sent to a field of large fires burning. "WHY DO I HAVE THESE WEIRD DREAMS!?" I screamed . I saw Jade with a 2 large black bags, and a 2 pictures in her right hand, one of me and Damien. Jade looked like she was crying for 10 years straight. "Why!? Why does love have to exist!?" Jade screamed, while still crying. Then she threw both bags into the closest fire to her. "Who loves me more? TELL ME FIRES!" Then Jade dropped both pictures by the fire. My vision was fading, but I caught her yelling: "Him?! Why-" then the sound was gone, and I was back to the field, doing the same thing Jade did. Two large black bags. One picture of Jade & Tori. I felt like my someone was controlling my movements, I threw both bags into the fire. I dropped both pictures by the fire, and Jade's disappeared first. "No, it can't be Tori!" I yelled,. Then the fires surrounded me, and I heard Jade screaming: "DAMIEN! DAMIEN!". My heart dropped, My photo burned first. Does that mean it's all over? I fell to my knees, starting to lose conciseness'. "JADE!" I hollered. "BECK!?" I heard her scream in confusion. "I'm always here for you, I'll fall with you in this fire!" I said laying on my stomach, turning flat on my back. The fire was swallowing me. Then we both yelled simotasly, before we lost conciseness: "I LOVE YOU!".

Jade's POV

My dream, wasn't long, what happened was simple, and oddly matched Beck's dream. I was in a field of fire, grasping onto two black bags, holding 1 photo in each hand, one of Beck, the other of someone I don't know. I walked to the closest fire, and I uncontrolling yelled "Who loves me more? TELL ME FIRES!" . I threw both bags into the fire, and drop the two pictures, and Beck's burned first. Then I yelled (this timed controlled), "Him?! Why Damien!?" I was shocked, then the fires surrounded me, and I screamed, uncontrolling," Damien! Damien!", I was sinking into a 'fire portal', losing conciseness. I then heard Beck scream my name, I then replied saying his name, I heard him say "I'm always here for you, I'll fall with you in this fire!" I was oddly extremely happy, Beck loved me, I loved Beck, but is it fate that we aren't meant to be? I then yelled along with Beck, before sinking into blackness: "I LOVE YOU!". Anyway, So, on the Tuesday I went back, it was kinda like going to a new school on your first day, you don't know anyone, and don't know your where your supposed to go. So, I went to 'Catherine' , and she toke me to all my classes. In Sikowitz's class, my first class back, I met this 'cute' guy. His name was the same in my dream, Damien. So I sat next to him, all flirtiaous (Yes, it's not a real word, but that's all I can think of). Asking for his name, and...it's like that one song, it was crazy, but I gave him my number, and we spent the whole day with each other. And we spent the whole week with each other, but when Friday came…..

Beck's POV

Damien was real! Why did my dreams have to tell me something!? Anyway, I am NOT the jealous type, I'm not, but all week seeing Jade and Damien together, it killed me. But then came Friday…Why Did I? But I will say this. My wish for jade to remember who I was, came true.

Jade's POV

I could not believe what happened on Friday...I knew Beck well enough to know that he would never get jealous, because he's not the jealous type. But this was a real shocker, yet I have to thank him for it. That's all I have to say.

Beck's POV

My God….Okay….Let's start from the beginning. Anyway, we have a kickback on a Friday, and everyone was there, Damien and Jade. I was stalking them for almost the whole night. I was under control for most of the time, but when they went to where Tori usually performs songs, on top of that, that's we the crazy event happened. All right, if you guys are ready.. Here's what happened…. Damien and Jade were having the time of their life, dancing, and joking, and having fun. Then, when Damien and Jade were like an inch or two from lips to lips, I lost it. I screamed "NO!" Damien and Jade looked at me, then Jade in her Cat-like form said 'Oh hello Becky'. "IT'S BECK! YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Then Damien being protective of her girlfriend said, "Leave us alone you creepy stalker." that's when my vision turned to a blur, but Tori said that I grabbed Damien by the arms, and I was trying to wrestle him to the ground, while Jade was all like 'Boys stop fighting, there's no need to fight over me'. Then like it was the day she performed her stunt, we pushed on her, she fell through the rail, right into a table. My vision regained, and I yelled Jade, and I tried to go down there to her, But Damien pushed me over the railing like what happened to Jade, and I felt like my last moments on earth. I was broken, the last thing I remember is Damien yelling, 'Beck pushed Jade, and they both fell off, just trying to stay at Hollywood Arts, then I fell into a dream.

My dream was mostly abnormal since I hit my head, but the thing that made sense was the first moments, where I saw Jade in a white gown, and another guy that looked exactly like me, I'm sure it was me, but my head was messed up, and so I didn't know if it was me at first.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital, and like Jade, I lost memory, Jade was standing beside me. I said "Hello?" then she said "Beck, I'm glad your alive." in Jade's normal voice. "Who's Beck?" I asked… and I don't want to bother to remember it, ask Jade about it.

* * *

Jade's POV

Why, Why what happened to me, happened to Beck? I was in hope this was a dream, but it wasn't. Beck Oliver lost his memory. Now, I guess it was my turn to feel the pain Beck was in. I regained my memory from that fall, BTW. Why must this happened? Why Did I?

So, I went to Nozu's to calm my nerves, before I lost control. I had some sushi, and then I went to home, and I cried so hard, I thought I was gonna make lake. Seriously. I wanted Beck back, and this was perfect. Beck losing his memory is like the best way to get it back. I thought that after he woke up, he would have memory, and we'd be a couple again, but that was false. Beck lost it. Beck lost the memory of me. The one person who I would love. He told me that he remembered a girl, with brown hair, and the most beautiful face ever, and had clips near the back of her hair. Tori. Vega. Tori Vega. Why does it have to be her? Why does she get everything in the universe? Why not just give her a planet that is made of gold?

Ugh, then later, the next day at school, Beck was back. Fortunately, Beck didn't loss like half of his memory to stop going to school for like a week. But he was confused, and Tori was attracted by his beautiful hair. So her toke him by the arm, and showed him around. Like Damien. Speaking of Damien, he saw me, and still loved me. So, it's exactly the opposite of what I want. Beck+Tori, Me+Damien. I hate that equation. I Want him back.

Now, that darn Tori is flirting with Beck like a stereotype girl. Twirling her finger in her hair. Later after school, me and Damien went to an alleyway, and he gave me some strawberry lemonade, then I fell right to sleep. But then, when I woke up, I was in a white room, and Damien was standing there, I was tied up in a chair. "Listen baby, let me tell you a story of what happened on Friday." I knew what happened. But Mr. iLove Jade to Pieces, said something else. He said that Beck wanted to push me off the railing, because he hated me. And he was trying to protect me. I knew that was false, Beck wanted me back, and he tried to wrestle Damien to the ground, and I fell through the railing. Then he got a call, and left the room for a sec. Then he came back and said.

"Well babe, time for me to dump you." 'Time for Me to dump you?' "What do you mean?" I asked, preparing to yell. "I mean, I love many girls, but I love others, and go to the next." the damn Damien! He loves me, but then he dumps me for someone else? That damn idiot! I hated him at that moment, but then I hated that jerk even more when he said. "How could you not tell that? Man, maybe that black hair has messed up brain." Then he untied me and left. "Later." I tried to case after him, but he disappeared, so, me and Damien we not meant to be. I'm glad cause I hated the idiot. So, the next thing to do was to go over and break up Miss. I get everything, and Beck. This was it. It was now or never to get Beck back.

Well, I went to Nozu, cause that's where I overheard Beck and Tori where having a date. So I went in there, and I saw them at a table, just talking away. I ordered some sushi, and spied on them. I saw them kiss, and Tori was super happy, and was going a little faster then Beck when leaning. I decided to run there, and dump the sushi right on Vega's head. "What the heck are you doing Ja-you freaky person?" Tori obviously wanted me to be no part of Beck, so I lost it, and tried to wrestle her. Beck was in the middle of the fight, and tried to stop us. But like on Last Friday, he flipped over the sushi bar. Now my sushi was ruined (I was close to Beck and Tori BTW).

But then Tori tried to flip me over the bar. Little did Vega know that I was stronger then her, and she couldn't do it. So I threw her down to the ground, she had a couple of cuts, then she used her long nails to hurt my skin, and make a couple more cuts then what she had. Around that time, Beck woke up, and he broke up the fight between me and Tori. "Becky, I'm sorry, but that freak tried to hurt me. "That freak?" Beck said. "Do you remember who I am?" Jade said in complete hope. However, that hope faded away, with Beck's next sentence.

"I don't remember you at all. All I remember is being with this girl." putting his arm around Tori Vega.

Tori. Vega. Why her! SHE GETS EVERY FRICKIN THING IN THE WORLD! Ugh. Man, first she gets to perform every song Andre wrote, with him, and now she gets Beck!? Wow. Why are you doing this to me lord? "Me?" Tori said in that happiness that kills my day. "Yes, you were my girlfriend for 4 years." Oh no. Beck's memory got it wrong. Me and Beck have been boyfriend-girlfriend for 4 years. "And I remember meeting you on your first day, you accidently spilled coffee on me, and tried to get it off." Jade, then toke Tori out to the Women's Bathroom, and locked them in a stall. "What do you want Jade!? It's not my fault that Beck-"

"I don't wanna yell at you. I just want to congratulate you for getting everything you've ever wanted. First, you toke my spotlight from Hollywood Arts. Then you get Beck? Congrats, Now my chances have been ruined for Beck. I hope you enjoy your life for getting the love of my life. Beck Oliver." I then unlocked the stall, and ran out of the bathroom, and hid in the kitchen, until Tori left. I then paid for her sushi, which was now destroyed. And went into the bathroom, and hid in a stall, and cried like there was no tomorrow.

After 4 years, Beck completely forgot me, in one hit on the head. Me and Tori's Roles were reversed. I was Tori, and Tori was me. All I could think about was me and Beck's relationship, and how it all started, four years ago.

* * *

It was a cold winter day, I loved Winter, being cold, but I hate how there are many holidays during that time. I was walking home from school, Hollywood Arts Junior High, I was in 7th Grade. Of course at that time, me and Beck were friends. Anyway, I was running to the grocery store because I needed to buy some stupid groceries for my family, and my mom was at work, as well as dad. Anyways, I left the grocery store, I then had to get home, but there were so many groceries, I couldn't carry them all. I thought I could bring the grocery cart home, then return it, but the police were there patrolling Sunset Boulevard. So I couldn't. I had to put some into my groceries into my backpack, but my backpack felt like 5 tons gold brick in my backpack. So I had to walk 5 miles with heavy weight onto my back. I still had 5 miles, but I couldn't go anymore. I then fell to my knees, and started to cry. Then, an early teen boy came up, walking home as well, with awesome hair. Yes, it was Beck. He asked if he needed help. I said yes. He offered to carry the groceries I was carrying, it was a lot less to worry about. 5 miles later, we were home, I entered my house, and dropped my backpack on the floor. And I toke the groceries from Beck's hands, and set them on the table. He then left the area. I closed the door in sadness. I was in love with him, but to never see him again. I put the groceries away, and just sat in my cark room, with a butterfly notebook. I wrote a song about him. The next day, at Hollywood Arts Junior High, it was lunch time, and I sat alone at a table in a corner. I was so unhappy. I was lonely. But then the same guy came over, and sat with me. "Hello, I'm Beck, and I couldn't help notice you were lonely here. So I decided to come over." Then we looked at each other, and he noticed I was the same person from yesterday. We then talked, and we became best friends. Then on my last day at Hollywood Arts Junior High, we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Then I thought about me and Beck's first break up.

"OK, it was kind of my idea, but I-I didn't think the dog would bug out like that. I just wanted to get you a dog because you've talked about getting one ever since I met you and I thought that maybe- " then Beck kissed me, it was back when Tori helped me save my relationship with Beck. I thought that at that me and Beck were over since the dog attacked his dad. But he kissed me, so it wasn't over. I decided to not become jealous anymore, and stay with Beck forever. "You love me again." Was all I could think of. Then Beck said "Who said I stopped?". Aww… he still loved me, even after the dog attack, and Beck's dad getting injured. That was pure luck. But now, that was a different and altered memory in Beck's mind. I don't wanna talk anymore… I have to cry now.

* * *

_Aww…. Don't you just wanna hug Jade? If she probably wouldn't kill you xD. Also, I was originally gonna say that Damien was Ryder Daniel, but I changed my mind, Jade could tell it would be Ryder in a flash. Please review positively. I really wanna know if I'm doing good or not._


	3. Chapter 3: The Platinum Music Awards

_Alright, a major and final chapter in my fanfiction. This of course, refers to "Tori Goes Platinum" I had to add it here. I couldn't help it. This has a couple of deleted scenes. And the dialogue is slightly edited to match what happened. Yes, it didn't happen, but I had to do it. I couldn't help it. This chapter is very sweet, and this is kinda character changing, and might be near the end of the fanfic (I don't know, I always write more because it's not enough).. This includes an alternate ending to TGP, this includes Tandre, just to tell you all. I have written a reference to my Jandre fanfic, 'Hypnotic Love' (Coming Soon). This has some positive Joriiness. Of course, not a real word, but I had to say that. LOL ._

**Disclaimer: For the third and final time, I do not own Victorious, Bade, Jade, Beck, Tori, Jori, or anything under the Victorious category.**

* * *

Jade's POV

Ok… I'm calm again. And this is what happened during the PMAs. Man, I can't believe I did that, out of a sheer of desperation. I think it's easier for me to tell you what happened for the beginning.

So, I hit record on my camera, and began to sing my favorite song. I could relate to this song. It was my opinion on Beck. After that last note, I hit record again, and began singing another song. This song, instead described how I felt after our break-up. However, I chose the first song. But I told myself, that if I made it, I would sing that song. Two days later, Mason Thornesmith came out, but walked to Tori, and said she was performing at the PMAs. And Tori jumped on Beck, and he didn't put her down.

Seriously lord? Why must I go through this pain. First, losing my memory, Second, Beck losing his memory, Third, Tori being Beck's boyfriend, and now tori gets to perform at the PMAs? Wow. Why must my life suck? And Tori's life is like the best ever? Wow, my life is so stupid.

Anyway, later at lunch, me, and Cat were sitting together. I told her everything. Hoping she would understand. "I'm sorry Jade. I wish that your nightmare would stop. Want some Strawberry Lemonade?" Cat offered. I was thirsty, and my drink wasn't moist enough, so I toke it. I felt instantly better. "So, want should I do?" I asked, hoping she would have a good idea.

"Well, I think you should try and-and-" Cat obviously didn't want to say anything about it, because it would hurt me. But I told her to please tell me, and she said: "You might have to get Beck to hit his head again, it might reverse the roles." Man...for once, Cat has a good idea. So, I had to do it. But I had to decide to do it sooner or later, I decided later.

5 days later, Tori was wearing my least favorite shirt that she has ever worn. Wow, how I hate that shirt. Anyway, Beck was there, and supporting Tori, like Beck would've supported me, if we were together. Anyway, Tori was kicked off the show, and Mason pointed to me. Me? Wow, I thank you so much for turning my life around.

And so, later that day, I was putting make up on, and Cat accidently left her chat on, and so I saw the conversation between Beck and Tori, sitting on the couch. "So…" Beck then leaned forward, about to kiss Tori. I wanted to cried so bad, and break my mean side forever. I didn't care if my father treated my like crap, if Beck kissed Tori, then it would be all over, and I would run away from my home, and become a Hollywood star without the help of the school, or anyone.

For some reason, Tori fake punch Beck, and said "Oh..you." I was surprised. "I'm sorry. "No, I'm sorry.." Beck and Tori said. Wait, Beck was sorry they almost kissed, I paid more attention to this then before.

"Then why can't we kiss?" Beck said, then what Tori said, surprised me, in every way. "Cause...of Jade." I wanted to rewind that moment, and reply it. Tori didn't want to ruin me and Beck's relationship? Wow. I know why. That same sentence I said to Tori after Beck and herself got together. "I don't wanna yell at you. I just want to congratulate you for getting everything you've ever wanted. First, you toke my spotlight from Hollywood Arts. Then you get Beck? Congrats, Now my chances have been ruined for Beck. I hope you enjoy your life for getting the love of my life. Beck Oliver."

She must have known that I really wanted Beck back. "Jade and I broke up," Beck said. Wait, Beck remembered that? But he said that we were never together. "I know but...remember when Jade toke me, to the women's bathroom?" Tori said. "Yes…" Beck replied. "Well, she told me this, and I quote: 'I don't wanna yell at you. I just want to congratulate you for getting everything you've ever wanted. First, you toke my spotlight from Hollywood Arts. Then you get Beck? Congrats, Now my chances have been ruined for Beck. I hope you enjoy your life for getting the love of my life. Beck Oliver.' "

It slowly dawned on Beck, that we used to date. "Me and Jade dated?" Beck asked. "Yes. And, I want to be a friend since I feel bad for her, but, I'm not the girl for you. Andre is."

I knew it. Andre was the guy for her. I liked Andre, but only as a friend. I remember when he tried to hypnotize me to love him, but anyway, Beck said "I remember...I remember! Me and Jade used to date. I have regained my memory." This was not real. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It was true. Beck remember who I was. "I have to go tell her that I love her!" Beck was about to leave, but Tori stopped him. "Wait! She's getting ready for the PMAs, let's not disturb her. Wait until tomorrow." I closed the laptop. Wow. Tori stilled wanted us together?

The next day it was the PMAs, I looked at myself in the mirror, and I looked at what I was, a hideous girl. Tori then came up. Then after a long conversation, I gave her my spot. I had to repay her for returning Beck to me. The song was beginning, and I sat where Tori was supposed to sit, and he smiled at me. I smiled back, and that was our only interaction until, the end of the award show, we were backstage, and talked, it was simple, but life changing.

"Thank you for that Jade. That was really nice." Beck said. "No problem. But, will you date me again?" I said, in hope. But however, the end was still there. "I remember something like that, but Tori did something to me, that I forgot it. So if we used to date, sorry." Then he left. That damn Tori, she is more bratty then I ever thought. She knew that the chat was still going on, and so she lied, then hypnotized Beck to forget about out relationship. That- I have to go, but if your watching this Tori, I WILL FIGHT FIRE, WITH FIRE.

* * *

The next day, I spied on them, on their date at Nozu, I was at a distance this time, so the same thing wouldn't happen, to make it look like I was just an average person at the restaurant, so I brought Cat with me. Every once in a while, I glanced at Tori and Beck, and they came close to kissing, I had to end in defeat, and watch them kiss. I was heartbroken. Beck was mine, Tori never wanted to help with our relationship, she just acted like that so she could squirm her way into getting Beck.

The next day, Cat was sick, so I sat alone at a table, watching Tori and Beck be together like our relationship, then a girl, I'm guessing a new girl came and sat by me. "Hi, I saw you alone here, and I was wondering what was wrong?" she asked. "See that guy, with that damn Tri Vega, well that guy was my boyfriend, but long story short, he lost his memory, and he thought that Tori was his girlfriend for 4 years, and I'm a new girl who came to Hollywood arts not long ago, which is the opposite of what really was." I said. "Oh..I'm sorry. My name is Georgie, what's yours?" Georgie asked "Jade." I said, picking at my salad.

"I want to get revenge at that damn Tori, but I don't know how to." "Well...there's a concert tonight right? Are you performing?" Georgie said "I wish, but all those damn teacher s fell head over heels over Tori's 'oh-so' great voice, and so I get to sit in the damn audience, while that damn Tori gets to perform a chic song!" I said, throwing my water bottle across Sunset Blvd. "I'm sorry, but how about this, I play the bass, and you are an amazing singer, so how about we ruin Tori's performance, I'll act like an innocent bass player, and when I her song is supposed to play, you can sing a song to Beck, and save you relationship." " Wow. That's a great idea, I love it." I replied

So, later that night, Georgie was there, and had her bass, I was wearing, my black rose shirt, the same one I wore the day before the PMAs.

"And now, here comes out everyone's fav girl, Tori Vega!" The announcer said. Tori then skipped across the stage, like she's Miss. Popular. "Alright, this song was written by my best friend Cat Valentine, but she let me sing it." Tori said. "Come out Jade!" Georgie yelled. "JADE?" Tori yelled in confusion. I walked onto stage, and began singing 'Jealous Guy'. And with that last note, the audience clapped for me, Beck ran on stage, Tori thought she was gonna get a hug, but he hugged me. "I loved that Jade. I much as I love you." then he kissed me. "But I'm not ready to get back together with you." Beck said. I was disappointed, but it had to be done. "Tori, I'm breaking up with you." and Beck left the stage. Then Tori came up in front of me, and started yelling at me.

"Forget You Jade! How dare you get jealous! Beck is mine, and forever mine." Vega said. "Oh shut up! You know that Beck was mine before you. You just want to be Miss. Perfect right? Well guess what Vega, YOUR NOT PERFECT! So stop being a gank, and let him be mine's!" Then I fled the stage, and drove home. And for once, for a while, Tori backed off, and never tried to be his girlfriend.

The day that I tried to make a lot of money, was the same day, I got back together with Beck.

I had to put on the stupidest costume possible. A cheese costume. Yes, a cheese costume. I was as despite at Tori and Trina. We were trying to get money to buy a purse for each other. So, I'm standing on stage, and doing a play, It's about running cheese, and to mice who try and chase us. Beck and Andre were there, but Cat wasn't. Robbie was, but went to look for Cat.

Anyway, after a while, I was being chased by one of the 'mice', and I got caught. After several times, I started feeling pain for doing that, then in the middle, Beck stopped it all.

"Stop Jade!" Beck said, stopping the filming. "Jade, I'm not gonna have you in this torture. I'm tired of not dating you." Then he kissed me, as romatic as to kiss from our first breakup then get-back-together. "You love me again." I had to say that. "Who said I stopped?" Wow. After everything. "I love you too Beck." and we kissed again.

We were dancing one night, at a Western- Hawaiian party. Robbie and Cat were together, and Tori was singing a new song, I forgot the title, but it was an awesome song. I kissed Beck, being back in love again. I was so glad to be back together with Beck.

* * *

_For all you fans of Beck and Jade, they were just fine from their injuries, I know unrealistic, but I didn't want to get that scary. I first started writing this in February, but then I toke a break, and wrote a little in June, and finished writing in August. In a closing note, I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. I hope that you all enjoyed my first Bade fanfiction. Please review and read more of my fanfictions! :)_


End file.
